Until The End
by Blade Prophecy
Summary: [Harry Potter Fan-Fiction] It was like a glare full of fiery ice, the bright emerald piecing into my soul as the thunder crossed his expression, "You have no idea what effect you can have on people," The words he has once uttered were repeated, louder, more confident. "What does that even mean?" I question, lost for words, I was aching for the truth, "It means I love you..."


Despite the dullness in my light blue eyes, my mind was racing, thought flooding my brain like a wash of water lapping in waves. This year has to be different I think to myself, and I know it's true because my mother had accidently let slip that Hogwarts was planing something big this year.

My life at Hogwarts was good, over the last three years I've befriended Harry Potter, the boy with the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, Ron Weasley, the best chess player I've ever witnessed, and Hermione Granger, the smartest person I've ever known.

I guess I'm a little strange because in the entirety of the year, the summer holidays are by far my least favorite. It's not just because I spend six whole weeks with no communication with any of my friends except for the letters we send by owl post, but also because underage wizardry is forbidden by law, meaning I can't use any spells to keep myself entertained either.

I suppose it's not all doom and gloom, I get to spend a good amount of time with my family, I always miss the innocence of my seven year old little sister Rose, the delicacy of her truly resembles the flower after which she was named, and I miss my mother and father, their caring natures and bad sence of humour that can always have me in stitches of laughter.

"Isabelle?" My head is suddenly cleared as I look up to see my mother, she's pinning her hair up at the back as walks in, her brown eyes bright as she smiles at me.

"Wha- yeah?"

"The Weasley's won't be long, have you got everything?" She asks and I nod my head,

"Yes, everything"

"Broom?"

"Yes"

"Wand?"

"Yes"

"Potions homework?"

"Especially my potions homework"

My mother laughs as rolls her eyes, placing the final pin into her blonde hair, forming a perfectly shaped updo before she came over to the kitchen table, picking up this weeks daily prophet.

"Mummy!" A high, energetic voice sounds as footsteps are suddenly heard as Rose pounds into the kitchen,

I smile lightly, going over to her, scooping her up in my arms, "You're a little tyke, you are" I say, softly pushing some of her tight curls of light brown away from her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"Isabelle, I found this, do you need it?" My dad asks as he walks in, he holds up a level one potions book, making me laugh as I put my sister down again.

"No, that was my book for my first year, I'm level four now, remeber?" I say and he shrugged, "Just making sure"

My Dad is a muggle, so he doesn't have that much understanding of the wizarding education system, but he does love quiddich, living in Wales, our native team is Wales, but in the match I'm watching tomorrow with the Weasley's I'll be supporting Ireland.

"Mummy, why are most quiddich players boys?" Rose questioned, sitting at the kitchen counter by the fruit bowl,

"Because girls can't throw" My dad responds,

"Yes they can!" I argued, "Every chaser on the gryffindor quiddich team is a female, including me"

"Interestingly there is evidence that the way the female shoulder is put together, does make it difficult for girls to throw a ball hard-" he barely finished his sentence as Rose had picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and lunged it toward him, hitting his shoulder, causing him to yelp an 'ouch!'

"Rose-!" My mother begins to shout but a sudden noise stops her in her tracks.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Ron!" I mutter, a grin breaking onto my features as I leave the kithen, rushing into the living room and ever so suddenly, I pull him into a hug,

"Hi Izzy, good summer?"

"Not bad" I reply,

Next thing I know, more green flames flare from the fireplace, before Mr Weasley stepped though, "Ah, Isabelle! Hello!" He said in his usual energetic tone,

"Hi, Mr Weasley" I say, shaking his hand.

Before Mr Wealsey could say anymore, my Mother and Father come in with Rose and begin talking, I hardly notice the fireplace flare again until I hear, "Come here you Welsh idiot"

I look around to see Harry and a grin breaks out on my features again, I go over and pull him into a hug, just like I had with Ron. "I missed you," Harry mumbles and I laughed, "I have that kind of effect on people" he rolls his eyes playfully, "Yeah, right"

After Fred and George had arrived, I grabbed my trunk and everything I needed for the year before saying goodbye to my parents, I hugged my mother, she kissed my forehead and told me to write, my father hugged me, telling me to be good this year, my little sister started crying because she didn't want me to go to Hogwarts without her, and George got a pillow to the face after he made a sly comment about the closeness of myself and Harry.

Whilst I said goodbye to my family, everyone else went through the floo network until it was only me left.

"See you soon!" I wave before throwing the powder to the bottom of the fireplace saying in a very precise and well pronounced way, "The Burrow!"

"You knew full well that muggle boy was on a diet and you knew full well he would eat that sweet-!" I hear Mr Weasley say in a very angry tone as I land in the Weasley's fireplace, "Not only that, but you didn't come back here afterwards like I told you to, you went to Isabelle's house!"

"We wanted to-" One of the twins started, I'm sure it was Fred.

"See Isabelle" The other finished, supposedly George, they had the tendency to do that a lot, finish one another's sentences.

"You wait until I tell your mother about this-!"

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Molly entered the room, she hadn't aged a day since I first met her at the age of eleven, her hair was still as firey as her personality.

"Oh, hello there Harry, Isabelle... Tell me what, Arthur?"

Mr Weasley swallowed, his face turning slightly pink, he had obviously not intended to tell Mrs Weasley

"If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes -"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" I hear the farmiliar voice of Hermione from the doorway,

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, he slept there last-"

"We can all go," said Hermione pointedly.

"Oh," said Ron, cottoning on. "Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"You stay where you are!" snarled Mrs Weasley dangerously, considering she was so short and sweet there was defiantly a line I wouldn't dare pass.

Harry, Ron and I edged out of the kitchen, following Hermione and Ginny, who had seemed to popped out of nowhere like Hermione, we walked along the narrow hallway and up the rickety staircase that zigzagged through the house to the upper stories.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as we climbed.

Ron and Ginny both laughed, although Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," said Ron quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, y'know, fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that . . ."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," said Ginny, "Only, most of the stuff - well, all of it, really - was a bit dangerous,"

"They were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms... She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected." Ron continued, "They only got three between the two of them, all they want to do is open a joke shop, mum isn't happy"

The room at the top of the house was where Ron slept, the room was covered in posters of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, and there was a fish tank on the windowsill that contained one extremely large frog. Ron's old rat, Scabbers, was here no more, but instead there was the tiny gray owl, it was hopping up and down in a small cage and twittering madly.

"Shut up, Pig," said Ron, edging his way between two of the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work."

"Er - why are you calling that owl Pig?" I asked Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," replied Ron sarcastically.

I look over at Harry, he looked back, his piercing green eyes bore into mine as an innocent smile spread across his lips, "So, how is everything?" He asked me, I shrug,

"Alright, you?"

"Never better actually, oh, thankyou for the cake you sent on my birthday, I had a great time eating that in my room while I knew everyone else downstairs was hungry because of the diet that Aunt Petuina had put us all on"

I laugh, shaking my head, "I'm going to rescue you from those muggles one day" It's a promise, a silent vow, and he must know it too, because he smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder, "My knight in shining armour" he said quietly.

The five of us stay in Ron's room for at least another half an hour, gossiping about different things, talking about school and debating which team were going to win the quiddich World Cup tomorrow, my bet was still on Ireland.

"I think they've finished arguing, should we go and help your mum make dinner, Ron?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah, all right," Ron shrugged.

We all left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when we came in.

"There's just not room for twelve people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said, looking at Ron and Harry as she directed her order towards them, she then pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped,

"C'mon," Ron said hurriedly, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking, I was sat by Hermione, opposite to Harry and Ron, there was small talk, but I was incredibly intrigued by the other topics of conversation down the table.

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

". . . with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear,"

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly,

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," I told him,

"Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, at least out game wasn't as embarrassing as that." Bill commented, I shook my head,

"C'mon, we had an unfair disadvantage, plus the Ugandans were playing dirty, didn't you see the pass that chaser made at the Welsh beater, completely unfair! And don't even get me started of the ref, very bias" I add, Bill smirked,

"Not bad, kid, there was me thinking you were just one of those girly-girls"

"Sexist" I throw back teasingly, he shook his head laughing, "Nah, just surprised-"

"Hey Izzy, did you do that potions homework?" Harry grabs my attention, but it almost seemed forced, as if he had said the first thing that popped into his head, but I don't think about it too much.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, but I might need you to check over it for me" he said sheepishly, making me giggle lightly,

"What would you do without me, Harry Potter?"

"You have no idea what effect you can have on people" he says very quietly, in fact, it was so quiet I wasn't sure if he intended for me to hear, I smile, but the sentence repeats in my head as I overthink the words _you have no idea what effect you can have on people_... What would he possibly mean by that?

A few hours later after dinner as the sun be an to fall into the darkness at sunset around eight, Mrs Weasley suddenly rose her voice above everyone else. "Look at the time," she said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you, you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry and Isabelle, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow - hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face, "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to me as we got up from the table. "We sent it."


End file.
